The Three Fates
by Griffin D. Sage
Summary: While walking home from school one day, three friends from Kagome’s time are suddenly transported to the Feudal Era! ? How did they get to the Feudal Era, and why are they there? Sorry... my summarys stink... HIATUS
1. Default Chapter

While walking home from school one day, three friends from Kagome's time are suddenly transported to the Feudal Era? How did they get to the Feudal Era, and why are they there?

My first fan fic! FINALLY! does a little dance Please please please R&R! And no flames, or you will fear my wrath!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, so don't sue!

After a week in her era, Kagome climbed over the edge of the well, waved goodby to her family, and dropped down into the well. She climbed out of the well in the feudal Era, and...

"Kagome!" a grumpy Inuyasha exclaimed, jumping down from a tree. "What took you so long!"

"I told you , Inuyasha," Kagome replied, "I had to take my finals!"

"Kagome!" Shippo called out, running up to the young schoolgirl, "you're back! I'm so glad!"

BAM! Inuyasha smacked Shippo on the top of the head.

"Back off, twerp, Kagome and I are talking!"

"Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled, "SIT BOY!"

WHAM! Inuyasha's neckless pulled him to the ground. He twiched in his crater while Kagome and Shippo headed towards the village.

Meanwhile, back in Kagome's era, three kids from Kagome's school were walking home. There were two girls and one boy, and they were very good friends.

"My brain hurts," one of the girls, Sakura, moaned. She gave her dark, curly hair a shake.

"So, how many did you fail this time, Sakura," the other girl, Hinata, asked, grinning.

"I'll have you know that I have never failed and exam!" Sakura replied with dignity.

"How about you, Benji?" Hinata asked the boy

"None, you weasel!" Benji said, rumpling Hinata's short, brown hair.

"What about you, weasel-girl?" Sakura asked, grinning herself.

"That's none of your... Hey look! A new jewelry store!" Hinata took off, leaving her two friends in a cloud of dust.

"What do you say?" Benji asked Sakura, "At least two?"

"At least," Sakura replied. "Come one, we better follow her." They grinned at each other and walked into the new store.

"Ohhhhh, Sakura!" Hinata squealed, "There having a sale!" She happily scanned a rack full of necklaces.

"This place is nice," Benji said, "Ohh– headbands!" He scampered over to one of the shelves.

Sakura walked over to a container of rings. There, among the precious and semi-precious stones, there was the strangest stone. It was a thin, triangle-shaped, pink stone, and it was flanked by a pare of silver wings.

"Do you see something you like?" the store owner asked.

"Yes, sir," Sakura replied, "How much is that ring there?"

"On sale, it's 200 yen," the store owner replied.

"I'll take it," Sakura said. She followed the store owner to the cash register, and found that her friends had already bought their items.

"Ohhhh, that's so pretty. Sakura!" Hinata said. "Look what I bought!" She pull a neckless out of her bag; it had a wolf pendant, and one of its paws was resting on a pink stone.

"Hey, that looks just like my stone," Sakura exclaimed, pointing to her ring.

"And mine," Benji said. He pulled a strange headband out of his bag. It had a metal plate on the front of it (A/N: Think Naruto) with a lightning bolt etched in the center, and a pink stone in the center of that.

Meanwhile, in the Feudal Era...

"OK, everyone, it's time to get moving!" Inuyasha exclaimed. "Do you sense any jewel shards, Kagome?"

"Yes, she replied, "there's one to the west."

"Let's go..." Inuyasha stopped in mid-sentence. Everyone froze. There was a strange power ringing through the air.

""What is that!" Sango exclaimed.

"Hey guys!" Kagome said, "I sense three new jewel shards!"

"Where are they, Kagome?" Miroku asked. "Maybe they have something to do with this strange energy."

"There at the well!" She replied.

Back in present time...

Sakura, Hinata, an Benji walked through a park, very close to home now, when Sakura winced.

"What's wrong, Sakura?" Benji asked.

"My back hurts all of a sudden," Sakura said.

"Ow!" Hinata exclaimed, "My head hurts!"

"Maybe you strained your brain," Benji said. Then..."Ow! My head hurts too!"

The stone on Sakura's ring began to glow, as did the stones on Hinata's pendant and Benji's headband. The glow spread to engulf the three friends and when it dissipated, they were gone.

Back in the Feudal Era

Kagome and the others reached the well, and as they did, the ground began to shake.

"What the hell is going on?"Inuyasha shouted. He didn't get an answer.

All of a sudden, a huge beam of white light shot out of the well. A large ball of light formed over the well, and split off into three separate beams. One went to the south, another to the west, and the third arched strait up and began falling towards the gang. Miroku, who had been staring in disbelief like the others, suddenly became ran out into the path of the light, arms outstretched.

"Miroku!" Sango yelled, "What are you doing!"

The object collided with Miroku, and there was a blinding flash of light. When the light dissipated, Miroku was on his knees, and in his arms there was a young girl, about Kagome's age, with dark, curly hair.

"I know her," Kagome said, "She goes to my school."

"She doesn't look so good," Inuyasha said. "Maybe we should take her to Kiede."

"I agree, " Miroku said, "and I believe we will have some questions for her." He turned and began walking towards the village, and the others followed

grinning So, what 'cha think? My friend liked it, and I hope you do to. Once again, please R&R, and NO FLAMES, or my wrath will be unleashed.


	2. Ch 2

Second chapter! Yaaaaahhhhhh!

A BIG thanks to Tonacole for reviewing! Uhhhh... I'll have a present for you, as soon as I can think of one!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, and I never will. sob

Ch 2

Sakura opened her eyes and found herself standing in a forest.

"_Where am I?_" She thought. "_Am I dreaming?_"

As she watched, the forest around her burst into flames. A great beast rose over the flames.

"ALL BEHOLD THE POWER OF THE DEMON OF DEATH!" A mighty voice bellowed. "NONE CAN STAND BEFORE ME! ALL SHALL FALL!"

In the Feudal Era

Kagome and the others were all sitting around at Kiede's house, waiting for the strange girl to wake up.

"So, Kagome," Miroku said, "you know this girl?"

"I don't really know her," Kagome said. "I know her name is Sakura, but that's all."

"I think she looks funny," Inuyasha said. He hovered over the unconscious Sakura, watching her.

"Inuyasha, stop that!" Kagome said. "You're going to scare the pants off her when she wakes up!"

"I am not!" Inuyasha retorted.

At that moment, Sakura moaned and woke up, but no one noticed she was awake.

"You are too!" Kagome said, continuing the argument.

"I am no..." Inuyasha stopped suddenly, because Sakura had reached up and was touching his ears.

"Hey!" Inuyasha yelled. "Cut that out!"

"But they're so cute! And they're real!" Sakura said. "How are they real?"

"We will explain everything in good time," Miroku said, "but first, we would like to ask you some questions."

"Maybe you should ask the questions Kagome," Sango said, giving Miroku an angry glare.

"Kagome!" Sakura exclaimed. "Hey, you go to my school! Did you get sucked up to?"

"Sucked up?" Kagome asked. "What do you mean?"

"Well, I was walking home with..." Sakura froze in mid-sentence, her eyes bulging. "Oh my god! Hinata! Benji! Where are they!"

"There was only you, Sakura," Kagome said.

"That's not true," Miroku said. "The other energy beams, those must have been her friends."

"Oh, I hope they're alright," Sakura said.

At that moment, somewhere in the west, Benji was waking up. He opened his eyes, and found himself in a forest, lying on his side, and... and he was tied up!

"What the heck is going on!" he bellowed. He heard someone approaching, and a strange face appeared in front of him. It was a guy, with spiky, black and white hair.

"Hey, Kouga!" the guy yelled. "It's awake!"

"Hey!" Benji shouted. "What are you calling an 'it'! Untie me right now!"

"I don't think so, human," a voice echoed from above. A man dropped down from the trees. He wore strange clothes that seemed to be made out of fur.

"You better untie me, " Benji said, glaring, "or you'll be sorry."

"Ha!" the man exclaimed. "To think, a human has threatened me, Kouga!" In the blink of an eye, his face was just inches away from Benji's face.

"Listen," Kouga growled, "I saw the light you came out of. You're dangerous. You're not going anywhere."

At the same time Benji was waking up, Hinata, was also beginning to stir. She found herself in a dark forest, all alone.

"Hello?" she called out. "Benji? Sakura? Anyone?" There was no answer.

She got up and looked around. It was very dark, almost to dark to see. She started walking, holding her arms out in front of her, and called out every now and then.

"_Where am I?_" she thought. "_Where are my friends?_" She stopped suddenly, wrapping her arms around herself. "_I don't want to be alone._"

"But you are not alone, young one," a sinister voice came from the darkness. "I am here."

"Who are you?" Hinata called out. "What do you want?"

"I want to help you," the voice answered. "You are lost, aren't you?"

"You can get me out of here?" Hinata asked, growing suspicious. "Right now?"

"Not yet," the voice replied. "There is something that must happen first."

Back at Kiede's village

"...and that's what happened." Sakura said, finishing her story.

"That's amazing," Kagome said.

"Indeed," Miroku said, "I've never heard anything like it."

"You said your ring has a pink stone," Inuyasha said. "Can we see it?"

"Sure, if I still have it," Sakura said. She searched one pocket, and then the other, and pulled out her ring. She handed it to Kagome.

"Yep," she said, "it's a jewel shard all right."

"A what?" Sakura asked.

"This is a shard of the Sacred Shikon Jewel," Kagome said. "One shard can multiply a demons power a hundred fold," she dropped the ring back into Sakura's hand.

"Demons?" Sakura asked, her eyes bulging again. "Demons are real?"

"Yes," Miroku replied, "the are. Inuyasha here is half dog demon, and Shippo is a fox demon."

"Oh my god!"Sakura exclaimed suddenly.

"Is something wrong?" Kagome asked.

"It's... It's... IT'S SO CUTE!" Sakura exclaimed, pointing towards the door. Sitting just inside the door, was Kirara.

"That's Kirara," Sango said. "She's a cat demon, and she is my trusted companion." The cute cat walked over to Sakura and jumped into her lap.

"I want one!" Sakura exclaimed, petting the adorable cat. (A/N: Can you tell that I like Kirara?)

"That's a little strange," Miroku murmured.

"You're telling me," Inuyasha said. "She's the first stranger to look at my ears and not yell."

"I didn't yell, Inuyasha," Kagome said.

Well..." Inuyasha said.

"Is something wrong, Sakura?" Miroku asked.

Something was definitely wrong. Sakura had become pale, and had her hands pressed to the sides of her head. Kirara suddenly jumped out of Sakura's lap, and ran over to Sango.

"I don't feel so good..." Sakura said weakly. She slumped over to one side, clearly unconscious still holding her head in her hands.

"Sakura!" Kagome exclaimed.

"Hey guys," Inuyasha said. "Something strange is going on."

"I think that's apparent, Inuyasha," Miroku said.

"No, I mean it," Inuyasha said. "Her scent is changing."

Suddenly, Sakura began to change. Her hair turned blue, and grew much longer. Her fingernails changed and became claws, like Inuyasha's. Her teeth elongated into fangs. Her muscles, which had been tightened through all of this, suddenly relaxed, and it was over.

"Oh my..." Sango said.

"I don't believe it," Inuyasha said. "She just turned into a demon!"

And that's the second chapter. The drama, the suspense, THE CLIFF HANGERS! Muahahahahahahaha! Please remember to R&R

Oh, and just a quick message: I'm thinking about starting a truth or dare fan fic, maybe for DBGT or Yu-Gi-Oh, so be prepared to give me suggestions. But not yet, though.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry, everyone, for not updating sooner, but there have been complications. You see, we moved. You know how that is, packing and unpacking boxes. But, on the bright side, I HAVE MY OWN BATHROOM! It is such a glorious thing, to have one's own bathroom.

I also have this to say: HURRICANES STINK! Even if they're small, and not really hurricanes, they still ruin your day. Like Arlene did yesterday.Stupid Tropical Storm Arlene.

Well, anyway, enough of my complaining. ON WITH THE FIC!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, or Escaflone (this'll make sense later)

"What the h--l! That girl! How did she do that?" Inuyasha shouted.

"That certainly is the question," Miroku replied.

"Is she a demon?" Kagome asked. Before anyone could answer her, Sakura suddenly opened her eyes, reveling that they had changed from brown to a deep, deep purple, and sat up.

"Whoa, man!" She exclaimed, "That was weird... Why's everyone staring at me?"

"Ok," Miroku said, "does anyone have a mirror?" Kagome nodded and fished a pocket mirror out of her bag. She handed it to Sakura, who took one look in it and...

"WHAT THE... IS THAT REALLY ME?" She bellowed.

"Yes, it is," Sango said

"It appears you have turned into a demon," Miroku added

"Man, I look cool," Sakura said, surveying herself in the mirror. "I wonder what kind of demon I am..." her voice trailed of, and she got a funny look on her face.

"Is something wrong?" Kagome asked.

"No..." Sakura replied softly, "it's just... I used to have a dream like this... I wonder..."

_MEANWHILE, IN THE WEST_

"Can this day get any worse!" Kouga growled through gritted teeth.

"WHAT THE H--L DID YOU FREAKS DO TO ME!" Benji yelled, still tied up. The boy had gone into some kind of fit, and had completely changed. His short, black hair was now short and green, and his eyes had gone from brown to sky blue, with cats-eye pupils. His ears were also... well, pointy (A/N: Think elf ears) "YOU UNTIE ME RIGHT NOW AND CHANGE ME BACK!"

"We didn't do that to you, boy," Kouga said, "you have done this to yourself."

"What do you mean?" Benji asked, still looking angry, but no longer yelling. "I didn't do anything!"

"Somehow, boy, you have become a demon." Kouga explained.

"A demon?" Benji replied, an odd look crossing his face.

"A lizard demon, I believe," Kouga said. He breathed a silent sigh of relief as the boy relaxed, and then...

"WHAT THE H--L DO YOU MEAN I'M A DEMON! I'M NOT A FREAK LIKE YOU! YOU'RE LYING! YOU DID THIS! I'M GOING TO KICK YOUR..." there was a flash of light, and Benji suddenly vanished. The ropes that had held him kept their shape for a few seconds, and then collapsed into a heap.

"What the... Where did he go?" Kouga exclaimed. As he looked around, with a bewildered look on his face, there was another flash of light, and Benji reappeared... in the air, right over Kouga's head!

"AAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Benji yelled, as he fell. He collided with Kouga, and the two collapsed to the ground

"Are you alright, Kouga?" on of Kouga's flunkies asked, (A/N: Does someone know there names?) but Kouga didn't respond, as both he and Benji were out cold

_IN THE NORTH_

Hinata opened her eyes suddenly. She was on the ground, and she did,'t know why. All she remembered was pain...

"What happened to me?" She asked, standing up.

"You have changed," the voice replied.

"What do you mean?" Hinata asked.

"See for yourself," the voice answered. Hinata watched as a strange, silvery substance flowed up from the ground. It climbed into the air, and solidified into a sheet, like a mirror.

"What happened..." she murmured. Her hair was now long and silver, and her eyes were a sparkly gold. And her ears... they were on top of her head, and looked like dog ears. They were not silver, like her hair, but rather dark grey.

"You are now a demon," the voice said, "A wolf demon. Your friends have undergone similar transformations."

"A... demon?" Hinata murmured, "How?" She collapsed to her knees in shock.

"Poor thing," the voice said compassionately, "It is such a shock, and so hard to deal with alone." A shadowy figure appeared in front of Hinata

"Come," it said," we will go to a safer place, and talk." It Hinata by the arm, and they vanished like a mirage.

_BACK WITH INUYASHA AND THE GANG_

"What do you think she's doing, Kagome?" Inuyasha asked in a whisper.

"I don't know," Kagome whispered back.

It had been an hour sense Sakura had changed into a demon. She had asked Kagome for an extra shirt, a needle and thread, and a pair of pinking sheers. (A/N: For those who don't know, pinking sheers are used to cut cloth.) She then shut herself in a small room, and she hadn't been out sense. Kagome and the others were watching Sakura through a small window, but couldn't see what she was doing.

"Are all people from your time like her, Kagome?" Sango asked.

"What do you mean?" Kagome replied

"She means weird like this one," Inuyasha answered.

"No," Kagome said, "or, at least I hope not... No telling with foreigners."

"There!" Sakura said suddenly, "It's finished!" The gang watched as she walked out of the building, wearing the borrowed shirt.

"What do you think she did?" Miroku said.

"Hey, you guys!" Sakura called to them, "Come on, I got something to show you!"

"How did she know we were here?" Kagome asked.

"She's a demon now," Inuyasha replied, grinning as they walked towards Sakura, "She has a demon's ears."

"What do you want to show us?" Kagome asked Sakura.

"Remember what I said about having a dream?" Sakura said. "Well, this is exactly like my dream. If I'm right, then if I stand like this," she turned to face the setting sun, "and put my hands like this," she placed her palms together, as if she were praying, "and push..." Suddenly, a pair oflarge, greywings erupted from Sakura's shoulders.

"Oh my..." Sango said.

"Did it work?" Sakura asked, and then answered her own question. "It did work! I HAVE WINGS!" She flapped them and rose a few inches off the ground

"That's amazing, Sakura!" Kagome exclaimed. Sakura grinned, but that seemed to distract her, and she fell on her butt.

"Looks like I need practice," Sakura said, grinning sheepishly. Everyone burst out laughing.

A/N

Ladies and gentlemen, that was chapter three! Remember to R&R before you move on; your comments are useful.

Also, a quick note: be on the lookout for a new Inu fic to be posted soon, I hope.


	4. Chapter 4

Hi again everyone! Sorry it took so long to update, but I went to the beach with my family, and couldn't get online. Then we had to work on the new house, and other stuff, and I just didn't have the time.

I just bought the first season of Inuyasha on DVD, and I love it! If I had been up to me, I would have watched it all when I got home, and would be watching it right now. I never knew that Naraku's Poisonous Insects were called the Sanyosho. I didn't think they had a name.

Enough about that, ON WITH THE FIC!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha… how sad….

"Were you serious about having that dream, Sakura?" Kagome asked, after the laughter had died down.

"Yep," Sakura said, getting up from the ground.

"Then, how did you know that it would work?" Miroku asked suddenly. "I mean, how did you know it wasn't just a dream?"

"Well…." Sakura said. "You see… I've always had strange dreams…. Dreams that really aren't dreams."

"What do you mean?" Kagome asked.

"Well, they feel different," Sakura said, "and whatever I dream… happens."

"What's that supposed to mean!" Inuyasha said angrily.

"How can I say this…," Sakura said, thinking. "My dreams are… of the future. At least that's what my mom tells me."

"So, you're like a psychic?" Kagome asked.

"Yea, I guess so," Sakura said, yawning, and withdrawing her wings, "and right now this psychic is tiered."

"Me too," Sango said. With that, everyone went to prepare to go to bed.

_MEANWHILE, IN THE WEST_

Benji woke up slowly, and found that he was tied up once again. This time, he staid still, and gave no sign that he was awake. Glancing about through half-open eyes, Benji saw Kouga's two flunkies huddled around the still-unconscious Kouga.

_This day is turning out to be pretty weird…. Opps! Looks like the sun has set, so the day's over…._ He glanced over at Kouga and his gang again.

_How the heck did I do that?_ Benji thought to himself. _One minuet I was tied up, and the next I was in the air…I guess it was some kind of teleportation. I wonder if I could do it again…._

Benji closed his eyes fully, and tried to remember what had happened. He had felt funny, just before it had happened, like a great deal of energy was building up inside him. Just before he hit Kouga, he realized, that feeling was gone.

_So_ Benji thought _I need to get that feeling…._ He focused very hard, imagining energy coming from the air and going into his body. Sure enough, he began getting that same feeling. It grew and grew, and when Benji felt that he could hold no more, he forced another image into his mind: the place in the forest right in front of him.

FLASH!

Suddenly, Benji was no longer tied up, but was standing on the ground, exactly in the place he had envisioned.

"Hey!" one of Kouga's flunkies yelled. Without a word, Benji turned and ran.

"You stay here," one of the flunkies said, "I can catch him easily enough."

_He's right_ Benji thought grimly _I gotta find a place to hide…._

"You can't run from me, lizard-boy!" the trailing wolf demon yelled. "I could track you from a mile away!"

_Ohhh boy_ Benji thought _He's pretty close…. Wait! What he call me? Lizard-boy?_ The wolf's words had given Benji an idea.

"I wonder…" he murmured to himself. He stopped suddenly in front of a huge tree. Pressing he back up against the tree, Benji closed his eyes, and focused on the color and texture of the tree's bark. Holding his breath, he hoped his idea had worked, as the wolf demon came closer and closer.

_IN THE NORTH_

Hinata felt a hand upon her arm, rock-steady, but it felt like her entire body was spinning like crazy. She opened her eyes, and saw nothing but a blur of colors and shapes. She felt sick, and closed here eyes again.

"We have arrived, wolf child," the voice from the forest said.

"Where are we?" Hinata exclaimed, opening her eyes and looking around. The forest had vanished completely, and had been replaced by a beautiful castle.

"This is where I live, little one," the voice replied. "As long as you are here, I promise that you will never be alone.

_Alone_. Hinata felt herself shudder slightly.

"Is something wrong?" the voice asked.

"No," Hinata said firmly, "it's nothing. Say, I wish I could look you in the face so I can thank you properly."

"Is there anything that I can get you?" the voice said, changing the subject.

"No…." Hinata replied, "Well, yes, there is. Do you know where my two friends are?"

"Are you not happy?" the voice asked, sounding wounded.

"Oh, no! That's not it!" Hinata said hurriedly. "I just miss them. I don't think we've ever been separated for more than a day sense we met."

"I can show you where they are," the voice said, "but I don't think that's the best thing for you to do…."

"What do you mean?" Hinata asked. "Whatever it is, I can handle it."

"Very well," the voice said with a sigh. The voice grew fainter, as it called out "Follow me."

"Where are we going?" Hinata asked, trotting to catch up to the voice.

"There is a special well on the castle grounds," the voice answered, "that will show you what you wish to see."

"Really?" Hinata said, skeptical. "How?"

"Why don't you look in and see for yourself," the voice said. "Here it is."

"Okay…," Hinata said. She walked up, slowly, to the edge of the well and looked in.

_SAKURA'S DREAM_

Sakura was dreaming that she was back at home, eating dinner with her mother. She was laughing at one of her mother's ridiculous jokes, when everything began to waver, like a fading mirage. Suddenly, Sakura was surrounded by darkness. Images flashed before her eyes: three strange men's faces, two with black and white hair, a large tree, a large well…. Pain, sharp and intense, flooded her body suddenly, as voice rang through the air. None made sense, but slowly, one of the voices rose above the others, growing louder and louder.

"_Don't leave me alone! Don't leave me alone! DON'T LEAVE ME ALONE!"_

Sakura woke with a jerk and a small scream. Inuyasha, Kagome, and the others were standing around her, looking worried.

"Are you alright, Sakura?" Kagome asked.

"No…," Sakura said shakily, "Something's wrong… terribly wrong…."

"Did you have one of those dreams like you told us about?" Miroku asked.

"Yes," Sakura replied, "Something is wrong with one of my friends." She described her dream in detail.

"The faces, those are Kouga and his flunky-boys," Inuyasha said gruffly. "I bet if we find Kouga, we'll find your friend."

"Okay, let's go!" Sakura exclaimed, leaping up.

_BACK AT THE CASTLE_

Hinata watched, with a shocked look on her face, as an image appeared in the water. She recognized the faces of her two friends, but not the rest of them. Sakura's hair was now blue, and Benji's was green. They were both lying in a sunny field, relaxing and chatting.

"This place is the best, isn't it Sakura," Benji said, his voice slightly muffled.

"Yea," Sakura replied, "aren't you glad silly Hinata isn't here to ruin it all?" Hinata gasped at the cruel words that had come out of her friend's mouth. She had to have heard wrong.

"Definitely," Benji replied, "She'd probably freak out over a bee or a beetle."

"Either that, or she'd get her head stuck in a tree or something," Sakura said, laughing cruelly. "She is such a clutz-spaz"

"Yea, and stupid to boot," Benji said, laughing as well, "Can you believe that she thinks that we're her friends?"

"Yea, I know," Sakura said, "I never thought our joke would last so long. I mean, doesn't she realize that no one wants to be friends with someone so stupid and silly and…." Hinata couldn't watch any more. She ran off in tears.

"I knew that would be bad for you," the voice said.

"How… how could they say such horrible things?" Hinata sobbed, curling into a ball. "I thought they were my friends."

"I'm sorry you had to hear that," the voice said. "It was not my intention to hurt you."

"Was it this place that made them say that?" Hinata asked suddenly, "Could that be it?"

"No, my dear," the voice said sadly, "I'm afraid they have been like that for quite a while. Sense you met them."

"How do you know?" Hinata sobbed.

"I have seen it," the voice replied, "I can show you, but…."

"Show me," Hinata said suddenly.

"It would not be good for you…." The voice began saying.

"Show me!" Hinata said savagely, all tears gone from her eyes and voice.

A/N

And that's the third chapter. Sorry again for taking so long. I'll try to have the next chapter up within the week.

In the next chapter, I'm going to start what I call Mini-Theater—short, silly one-shot stories.

In this chapter, however, I'm trying something I call Code Breaker. I have two codes that I love using, and I'd like to see if anyone can crack them. Take your time, there's no need to rush. The first person to crack either code will be featured in the next chapter, which means that there will be two winners, one for each code. I would recommend copying and pasteing, so you can mess with them.

The first code is:

EkFdooreTOhnE  
hao cweditw i  
te S h Nd  
pEeEE NSEEr  
RshmhhFeksro  
e tittotaoeb  
eT t sehw  
soK SDTipt O  
urEdlhls Tt  
S amraa Oo

(Hint: Try changing the font.)

The second code is:

Iowfhtohaemgtrheeebneeaaurttyh  
Aanmdotnhgeswthtihteesmtoaorns  
Aensdotfhtehmeywsatteerris  
Atnhdethheeadretsoifrmeaonf  
Irciaslelaynoducrosmoeutlotmoea  
Fhoerrioafmntahteumroet  
Wohtohgeiuvneisvleirfseet  
Firnogmsmperaolcletehd  
Anngdstmoumsetarlelttuhrin

(Hint: It's all mixed up.)

Good luck everyone! See ya next time!


	5. Chapter 5

Hey, everyone! Sorry it has taken so long, but I've been busy, going to school, cleaning up after hurricanes. I hate hurricanes! They ruin your week, and make you life miserable, and make you loose electricity. I will never take air conditioning for granted again.

A shout out to my reviewers:

KNDAnimegurl: Thanx for the info!

monk-of-the-kazaana: All you have to do is download the story from, say, Microsoft Word. It's really easy.

To those who have reviewed before, I would like more reviews. I want to know whether you still out there or not! Now, on with the fic!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

"Come on, come on!" Sakura exclaimed, bouncing from one foot to the other, waiting for Inuyasha and the others to finish getting ready. "Hurry up, will 'ya?"

"We're going as fast as we can, Sakura," Kagome said.

"Yea, so stop bouncing," Inuyasha snapped, "it's annoying."

"Sorry," Sakura said, stopping herself. "I'm just real worried…."

"We understand, Sakura," Miroku said, standing beside Sakura, "if it were one of my friends…."

"If you even think about touching my butt," Sakura said, glaring, "you're a dead man."

"What makes you think I would be capable of such a thing?" Miroku exclaimed, trying to sound innocent.

"The handprint on your face, for one thing," Sakura replied, "and also the fact that Sango appears to be on fire…."

"Why do you have to be such a lech, Miroku?" Inuyasha said, rolling his eyes. "Your life would be much easier if you weren't."

"It is simply the way I am," Miroku replied. "It can not be helped."

"I don't understand any of this," Shippo said from his perch on a nearby rock.

"Don't worry, Shippo," Kagome said, "You're not supposed to."

"Are you ready now?" Sakura said, beginning to bounce again.

"Yes, we're ready," Inuyasha said, irritated.

"Yay!" Sakura exclaimed, extending her wings, which had been neatly folded, and shooting into the sky.

"Wow," Sango said, as she and the others watched Sakura soar through the air, "she's gotten better."

"I think she practiced last night," Miroku said

"Hey, you slowpokes," Sakura called, hovering a few feet of the ground, "come on, we're wastin' daylight!"

_IN THE WEST_

Benji wandered around in the dark forest, complete lost.

"Maybe I shouldn't have run away from those guys…," he murmured to himself. "I still can't believe my idea worked."

**flashback**

_Benji stood with his back flat against the tree, focusing on the color and texture of the bark, trying to control his breathing. He was so scared, he had his eyes closed. He listened as the wolf demon got closer and closer, until he reached the tree and… kept running, right passed Benji, who opened his eyes, and saw that his entire body was blending in with the tree, like camouflage…._

"So, I'm like a chameleon." Benji said, "That is sooo cool…. Hey, there's a way out!" Just as he stepped out of the forest, a strange beam of green light whipped towards him.

"Ahhhh!" Benji yelled, and, covering his head, he teleported back into the forest. The strange light cut into the ground, right where Benji had been standing. Then, two creatures fell out of the sky and landed in front of him. One was like a huge rat, but the other… he almost looked human. He had pointy ears, and his face had designs painted on it. He was dressed kinda strange, and there was a fluffy… thing on his shoulder.

"Nope," Benji murmured, "definitely not human."

"Lord Sesshomaru!" the voice of a little girl called out, "Help me!" Benji saw that the girl was being held in one of the rat's paws.

"Oh dear," Benji said. "The rat must have taken the girl, and the guy's trying to save her… but he can't fight all out, he might hit the girl…." As Benji spoke, the two demons launched themselves to attack. The rat was clearly taking advantage of his hostage, often using her to force the other one, Sesshomaru, to withdraw his attack.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" another voice called out, "Forget the girl; she is nothing but trouble!" Benji spotted the speaker, an odd-looking, frog-like creature holding a stick with two heads on it.

_How can he say something like that_ Benji thought _and how could anyone, even a demon, threaten a child…._ He was getting angry, very angry. He could feel heat gathering around his hand, and energy building up inside him. Without hesitating, he teleported, right onto the arm of the rat, the one holding the girl. Seized by a sudden impulse, Benji slammed his fist into the rat's arm. Lightning erupted from his fist, severing the arm. As the hand fell open, Benji grabbed the girl and teleported away. He turned just in time to see Sesshomaru destroy the demon.

"Thank you for saving me," the little girl said, smiling.

"No problem," Benji said, grinning. _Who am I kidding! We're lucky to be alive!_

"Come, Ren," Sesshomaru said as he began to walk away.

"My Lord," the frog creature said, "the boy saved Ren. Shouldn't we at least thank him?"

"I thought you said she was 'trouble'" Benji said, walking beside the frog.

"What do you want, vagrant!" the frog demanded, waving the stick around. "Be gone, or you shall feel the power of the Staff of Two Heads!"

"Oh, I'm sooo afraid," Benji scoffed, rolling his eyes.

"My Lord…," the frog began saying.

"Be quiet, Jaken," Sesshomaru said sharply.

"Yes, My Lord…," Jaken said meekly.

_BACK WITH INUYASHA_

"Come on you guys!" Sakura called down to Inuyasha and the others, as she circled above them.

"Calm down, Flygirl!" Inuyasha called up to her. "We don't have limitless energy like you have!"

"Hey, you're a demon!" Silvan yelled. "You should have just as much..."

Suddenly, a long, dark blur shot out of a tree and knocked Sakura out of the air. A massive centipede demon landed on the ground in front of them.

"You alright there, Sakura?" Inuyasha asked the grounded Sakura, as he pulled out the Tetsuiga. (A/N: Did I spell this right?)

"I'll be OK," Sakura said, climbing to her feet. "Man, that thing's huge!"

"I don't think I've ever seen a centipede demon this big before." Miroku said.

"Don't make me laugh," Inuyasha said, raising his sword, "I'll take care of it with one hit. Windscar!" he yelled, bringing the sword down, and unleashing its power. To everyone's surprise, the demon dodged the attack easily.

"Whoa!" Inuyasha exclaimed. "It's so fast!"

"Inuyasha!" Kagome called out. "It's got a jewel shard! No, two!"

"Where are they, Kagome!" Sango asked as she threw the Herikos (A/N: Did I spell that right?) at the demon, which it dodged easily, too.

"One's in it's head, and the other... the other's in the middle!"

While this was happening, Sakura was getting frustrated.

_I want to help _she thought to herself _but how! I don't even have a weapon!_

**_Your body is a weapon_** a voice in her head said. **_The air is your weapon. Follow your instincts._**

"Follow my instincts..." Sakura murmured, looking at her hands. "Air... it's worth a try..."

She closed her eyes, and focused on her hands, which she had balled into fists. She imagined the air gathering around them, forming a think layer. When she opened her eyes, it was there, making it look like she was wearing a pair of thick, grey gloves. She drew her arms back, then flung them back out, slamming her fists together. The air blasted away from her fists, and sliced the demon in two.

"WOAH!" Inuyasha exclaimed, leaping back.

"Quick, Inuyasha," Kagome said, running up to the rear part of the severed demon, "get the jewel shard before the demon regenerates!"

"Yea, yea, I got it," Inuyasha said, cutting the shard out from the demon's forehead.

"Say," Miroku said suddenly, "Where did Sakura go?"

"She's right up there..." Inuyasha began saying, but he looked up, and Sakura was gone.

_SAKURA_

Sakura was walking alone through a particularly dark part of the forest. She had several small cuts one her arms and legs.

"Man," she said aloud, "that was some kind of recoil." _But I couldn't have_ _flown that far..._ Suddenly, everything when black.

_IN THE NORTH_

In a small village, Hinata was sitting on the ground, leaning up against the village well, resting. She was wearing different clothes, and she had a sword. Her head was lowered against her chest, and she seemed to be sleeping.

"Excuse me," the head of the village asked, walking up to Hinata, "is there something you need? Can we help you in some way?"

Why, yes," Hinata said, an odd smile spreading over her face, "there is something you can do."

"What is it" one of the villagers asked, as Hinata climbed to her feet.

"It's very important," Hinata said, her smile growing.

"What?" the village's head said.

In a flash, Hinata cut the man in two with her sword.

"You can die."

And the plot thickens. I know this seems like a strange thing to do, but it'll all make sense later.

Remember to R&R, and keep your eyes open for another Inuyasha fic, and maybe a Code Lyoko fic. Bye!


	6. Chapter 6

Finally, Chapter Six! I must apologize for taking so long, but, to tell the truth, I forgot. Sorry!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

Sakura came to slowly. _Whoa_ she thought _Where am I... _Her thought trailed off when she realized that she was tied up.

"WHAT THE H--L IS THIS!" She shouted at the top of her lungs.

"Hey, you're awake!" a voice came from Sakura's right. She turned and saw a pretty young girl with short brown hair.

"Who the heck are you?" Sakura asked, puzzled.

"My name is ," the girl said.

"Why am I tied up!" Sakura exclaimed.

"You were trespassing on our land," another voice said, this time on her left . Sakura looked over and saw two other people, two females.

"And you will be?" Sakura asked.

"I am Koura, the leader of this clan," The blue-haired female in the front said. "We want to know what you are doing on our land."

"Recoil," Sakura said sheepishly, grinning.

"What's that supposed to mean!" the girl behind Koura's exclaimed

"Well...," Sakura began.

_WITH BENJI_

"What's you name, sir?" Rin asked Benji.

"My name's Benji," he replied, grinning.

"Thank you for saving me, Mr. Benji," Rin said, bowing.

"You are most bothersome," Jaken complained, "Why are you following us?"

"Well, I don't know where I am," Benji said. "I figured that if I stick with you people, I'll run into my friends."

"You're friends, Mr. Benji?" Rin asked.

"Yea, my best friends, Sakura and Hinata," Benji responded.

"You are a demon, but you speak like a human," Sessomaru said suddenly, stopping and glaring at Benji.

"I was human," Benji said, "or... something. All I know is that I _thought_ I was human. I lived like a human."

"You must be very dumb," Sessomaru said as he continued to walk.

"Arrogant bas...," Benji started to yell, but he was cut off by voices coming from the forest on their right.

"Are you sure she went this way, Inuyasha?" a female voice said. Benji thought it sounded familiar.

"I'm sure," a male voice replied. "I saw her go flying this way. I didn't thing that she would go so far."

A group of people came out of the forest, two girls and two boys. One of the boys had white hair, and one of the girls was strangely familiar

"Well, well," Sessomaru said, "look who we have here."

"I thought I smelled something rotten," the boy with white hair smirked. "Imagine meeting you here Sessomaru."

"Inuyasha," the familiar girl said, "this is no time to pick a fight."

"Hey, I know you!" Benji exclaimed suddenly. "We go to the same school. You're Kagome!"

"Oh," Kagome said, "It's Benji, right?"

"Yea," Benji said, "Have you seen Sakura or Hinata?"

"Sakura was with us," the other girl said, "but we've been separated."

"It appears you have become a demon just like Sakura," the other guy said.

"Really?" Benji exclaimed, "Can I come with? I've been really worried about her."

"Sure, come on," Inuyasha said

"Do you have to go?" Rin asked.

"I want to see if my friend is alright," Benji said. "Maybe we'll see each other again."

"We're leaving Rin," Sessomaru said, walking off.

"Let's get going," Inuyasha said, walking off in the opposite direction.

"I'm guessing they don't get along," Benji said to Kagome.

"No," Shippo said, startling Benji, who hadn't noticed the kitsune, "not really."

_WITH SAKURA_

"That's certainly a strange story," Koura said, "almost too strange."

"And, yet, it is true," Sakura said.

"I think...," the other girl, Karran, said.

"Koura! Karran!" A rather large man ran up to them. "The plant is not working. Shuuran's fever is still rising."

"But the herb should have worked," Karran said.

"Someone's sick?" Sakura asked, "With a fever?"

"Our youngest sister, Shuuran," Koura replied.

"Maybe I can help," Sakura said.

"How can you help!" exclaimed Karran.

"I have medicine," Sakura replied, "aspirin. It helps lower fevers."

"Can we trust you?" Koura asked.

"Can you afford not to?" Sakura asked back, cocking an eyebrow.

Koura decided right away. She cut Sakura's bonds.

"Help our sister," she said, "please."

_WITH INUYASHA AND BENJI_

They had been traveling for a few hour, and Benji was brought up to speed.

"Do we know were traveling in the right direction?"

"Yea, I'm sure," Inuyasha said, "I can...," His words trailed off suddenly as he sniffed the air. Then his took off running.

"Inuyasha!" Sango yelled.

"Come on, Kagome," Miroku said, and they all hopped onto Kirara. Benji found that he could keep up with them easy.

"Inuyasha, what is it?" Kagome asked.

"I smell blood," Inuyasha said, "lots of blood. It's coming from over here."

They came to clearing, and saw a village.

"It's coming from that village," Inuyasha and Benji said at the same time.

When they got to the village, a horrible sight met their eyes. Every man, woman, and child had been murdered. Bodies filled the streets, and everything was splattered with blood.

"What could have done this?" Kagome asked.

_WITH HINATA_

There was a large group of mercenary soldiers camped on the bed of a river. They were laughing and drinking.

"Tomorrow," the leader was saying, "we will travel north. There we will find many rich villages to invade! One of our scouts reported that the first is less than a days march from here!"

"You shouldn't concern yourself with that village," a female voice said.

"Who said that!" the leader demanded.

"I did," Hinata said. She was sitting right beside the leader, eating a bowl of the stew that was on the fire.

"Well, little lady," the leader said, with a slimy grin, "did you come to have a little fun with us?"

"Yes," Hinata said, "but not the kind you're thinking of."

"Oh, really," the leader said, "Than what...," His words were cut off as Hinata sliced him in two, from head to toe.

"That kind," she said, grinning insanely.

And that's chapter six! Please R&R. No flames though, or I will feed you to my Ferocious Beast! I won't take so long with an update this time.


	7. Chapter 7

Finally, Chapter Six! I must apologize for taking so long, but, to tell the truth, I forgot. Sorry!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

Sakura came to slowly. _Whoa_ she thought _Where am I... _Her thought trailed off when she realized that she was tied up.

"WHAT THE H--L IS THIS!" She shouted at the top of her lungs.

"Hey, you're awake!" a voice came from Sakura's right. She turned and saw a pretty young girl with short brown hair.

"Who the heck are you?" Sakura asked, puzzled.

"My name is ," the girl said.

"Why am I tied up!" Sakura exclaimed.

"You were trespassing on our land," another voice said, this time on her left . Sakura looked over and saw two other people, two females.

"And you will be?" Sakura asked.

"I am Koura, the leader of this clan," The blue-haired female in the front said. "We want to know what you are doing on our land."

"Recoil," Sakura said sheepishly, grinning.

"What's that supposed to mean!" the girl behind Koura's exclaimed

"Well...," Sakura began.

_WITH BENJI_

"What's you name, sir?" Rin asked Benji.

"My name's Benji," he replied, grinning.

"Thank you for saving me, Mr. Benji," Rin said, bowing.

"You are most bothersome," Jaken complained, "Why are you following us?"

"Well, I don't know where I am," Benji said. "I figured that if I stick with you people, I'll run into my friends."

"You're friends, Mr. Benji?" Rin asked.

"Yea, my best friends, Sakura and Hinata," Benji responded.

"You are a demon, but you speak like a human," Sessomaru said suddenly, stopping and glaring at Benji.

"I was human," Benji said, "or... something. All I know is that I _thought_ I was human. I lived like a human."

"You must be very dumb," Sessomaru said as he continued to walk.

"Arrogant bas...," Benji started to yell, but he was cut off by voices coming from the forest on their right.

"Are you sure she went this way, Inuyasha?" a female voice said. Benji thought it sounded familiar.

"I'm sure," a male voice replied. "I saw her go flying this way. I didn't thing that she would go so far."

A group of people came out of the forest, two girls and two boys. One of the boys had white hair, and one of the girls was strangely familiar

"Well, well," Sessomaru said, "look who we have here."

"I thought I smelled something rotten," the boy with white hair smirked. "Imagine meeting you here Sessomaru."

"Inuyasha," the familiar girl said, "this is no time to pick a fight."

"Hey, I know you!" Benji exclaimed suddenly. "We go to the same school. You're Kagome!"

"Oh," Kagome said, "It's Benji, right?"

"Yea," Benji said, "Have you seen Sakura or Hinata?"

"Sakura was with us," the other girl said, "but we've been separated."

"It appears you have become a demon just like Sakura," the other guy said.

"Really?" Benji exclaimed, "Can I come with? I've been really worried about her."

"Sure, come on," Inuyasha said

"Do you have to go?" Rin asked.

"I want to see if my friend is alright," Benji said. "Maybe we'll see each other again."

"We're leaving Rin," Sessomaru said, walking off.

"Let's get going," Inuyasha said, walking off in the opposite direction.

"I'm guessing they don't get along," Benji said to Kagome.

"No," Shippo said, startling Benji, who hadn't noticed the kitsune, "not really."

_WITH SAKURA_

"That's certainly a strange story," Koura said, "almost too strange."

"And, yet, it is true," Sakura said.

"I think...," the other girl, Karran, said.

"Koura! Karran!" A rather large man ran up to them. "The plant is not working. Shuuran's fever is still rising."

"But the herb should have worked," Karran said.

"Someone's sick?" Sakura asked, "With a fever?"

"Our youngest sister, Shuuran," Koura replied.

"Maybe I can help," Sakura said.

"How can you help!" exclaimed Karran.

"I have medicine," Sakura replied, "aspirin. It helps lower fevers."

"Can we trust you?" Koura asked.

"Can you afford not to?" Sakura asked back, cocking an eyebrow.

Koura decided right away. She cut Sakura's bonds.

"Help our sister," she said, "please."

_WITH INUYASHA AND BENJI_

They had been traveling for a few hour, and Benji was brought up to speed.

"Do we know were traveling in the right direction?"

"Yea, I'm sure," Inuyasha said, "I can...," His words trailed off suddenly as he sniffed the air. Then his took off running.

"Inuyasha!" Sango yelled.

"Come on, Kagome," Miroku said, and they all hopped onto Kirara. Benji found that he could keep up with them easy.

"Inuyasha, what is it?" Kagome asked.

"I smell blood," Inuyasha said, "lots of blood. It's coming from over here."

They came to clearing, and saw a village.

"It's coming from that village," Inuyasha and Benji said at the same time.

When they got to the village, a horrible sight met their eyes. Every man, woman, and child had been murdered. Bodies filled the streets, and everything was splattered with blood.

"What could have done this?" Kagome asked.

_WITH HINATA_

There was a large group of mercenary soldiers camped on the bed of a river. They were laughing and drinking.

"Tomorrow," the leader was saying, "we will travel north. There we will find many rich villages to invade! One of our scouts reported that the first is less than a days march from here!"

"You shouldn't concern yourself with that village," a female voice said.

"Who said that!" the leader demanded.

"I did," Hinata said. She was sitting right beside the leader, eating a bowl of the stew that was on the fire.

"What do you mean by that?" one on the men asked.

"They are all dead," Hinata said, cooling off a spoonful of stew.

"How do you know that?" another man asked.

"I saw it," Hinata replied.

"Well, little lady," the leader said, with a slimy grin, "did you come to have a little fun with us?"

"Yes," Hinata said, "but not the kind you're thinking of."

"Oh, really," the leader said, "Than what...," His words were cut off as Hinata sliced him in two, from head to toe.

"That kind," she said, grinning insanely.

And that's chapter six! Please R&R. No flames though, or I will feed you to my Ferocious Beast! I won't take so long with an update this time.


	8. Chapter 8

I wasn't planning on posting until I had written more, but damn, I haven't updated in almost a year! I as just so sorry, I got wrapped up in writing a Naruto fic, that now has thirteen chapters and not one posted. Also, my connection has been giving me hell, sometimes letting me on for hours, sometimes kicking me after about fifteen seconds, I swear.

Enough of my rantings, just read and enjoy. It may be a little on the short side, but it says what I want it to say.

o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o o.o

Sakura and the boy stood there staring at each other. No one moved, thought the Panther Demons began to look a little nervous.

"What's going on?" Karran asked Keade.

"I know not…," Keade said. Before the old priestess could say anything more….

"BENJI!!!!!!!!" Sakura yelled.

"SAKURA!!!!!!!!!!" Benji shouted. They hugged, and a huge sunset appeared behind them, complete with crashing waves. (A/N I couldn't help myself)

"Why do I suddenly have an urge to wear green spandex?" Kagome wondered out loud.

"What?" Miroku said.

"Uhhh…. Did I say that out loud?" Kagome asked. Everyone sweatdropped.

"How are they doing that?" Shungan asked, questioning no one in particular. "It only noon, and were nowhere near a shoreline!"

"Do all humans act this way?" Shuuran asked Koura.

"I certainly hope not," Koura replied.

"Hey!" Inuyasha yelled, "What are you doing here?!"

"You just noticed us?" Kaaran said. "You really are an idiot!"

"Say that again!" Inuyasha shouted, unsheathing his sword. "I dare you!

"I'll say it as much as I want to!" Kaaran shouted back.

"That's enough, Kaaran," Koura said. The young Panther backed down reluctantly.

"I'll not let it go that easily!" Inuyasha said.

"Sit boy!" Kagome shouted, and Inuyasha slammed into the ground.

"What are you doing here?" Miroku asked, much more politely than Inuyasha had.

"Shuuran was sick, and Sakura here healed her," Koura said. "We agreed to come here, to make sure she's completely well."

"I can vouch for them," Sakura said. "They're actually really nice, when they don't have you tied up or anything."

"You got tied up too?" Benji asked.

"Who tied you up?" Sakura asked back.

"I don't trust them," Inuyasha said, after climbing to his feet. "Why should I?"

"Sakura saved my life," Shuuran said, "and she is my friend. A friend of my friend is my friend, too."

"We will not harm anyone here," Koura said. "You have my word."

"So, who did have you tied up?" Sakura asked again.

"Well, let's start at the beginning…," Benji said.

_HINATA'S POV_

Hinata had run 24/7 sense receiving her orders from her master, and had, in fact, arrived in the village long before Inuyasha and the others. How she loved to follow her master's orders. She could not remember a time when she had not been under her master's command. While waiting for the arrival of these people, who ever they were, whom her master had ordered her to spy on, Hinata rested in a Sakura tree.

Sakura….

_She was very small, maybe seven years old. She was surrounded by several other girls, in a long hallway devoid of color._

"_And what kind of outfit is that?" on of the girls asked. "Where did you get it, the Bargain Bin?" All the other girls laughed._

"_Stop it," little Hinata sobbed. "It's not funny."_

"_Stop it," another girl mimicked cruelly. "It's not funny." Everyone laughed again._

"_What's going on?" a voice rang out, "What do you harpies think you're doing?"_

"_It's the Red!" someone exclaimed. "Run!" All the cruel girls scattered. A girl with curly brown hair, wearing a bright red shirt, was standing in a nearby doorway. She walked over to Hinata smiling._

"_Did those harpies hurt you?" she asked. "My name's Sakura…."_

Hinata shook her head slightly. What had that been, and what did it mean? A few minuets later a bright flash lit in her mind, and the memory disappeared completely, leaving behind only devotion to her master.

_SAKURA AND BENJI'S POV_

After several hours of storytelling, the sun had set, and everyone was sitting around a large fire, eating some well-prepared fish. Sakura and Shuuran seemed to be becoming better friends every passing minuet. Sakura, however, seemed to be having some trouble concentrating.

"Is something wrong, Sakura?" Miroku asked.

"I just… well…," Sakura said, "does anyone else feel that? Like some kind of… weight on my mind."

"So you sense it too," Keade said. "And you Kagome?" The young girl nodded.

"What are you talking about, you old bat?" Inuyasha and Kaaran said together. They glared at each other.

"There has been a darkness growing over the last few days," Keade said. "A sense foreboding that parallels a tale my dear mother once told me."

"What exactly do you mean, Lady Keade?" Sango asked.

"Listen well, and I will tell ye the story," Keade said. Everyone inched forward. Keade closed her eyes for a moment, then re-opened them, and began.

"Many, many years ago, long before even you great great grandparents would have been born, there was a great war. One demon, Kentomaru sought power above all else, even though he was the most powerful demon of that time. Humans and demons alike lived in fear of him. Kentomaru decided that ruling the world of life was not good enough. He wanted to rule the Underworld as well. He sought to open a door between the two worlds.

_A massive demon stood on a bleak field. In front of him, there were hundreds of thousands of humans and demon, all dressed for battle. Behind him was a magnificent gateway, black, and covered with intricate swirling patterns._

"When the humans and other demons heard what Kentomaru was planning, both groups realized that the opening of such a gate would lead to the destruction of all life. So, they formed a temporary alliance with each other, to fight, and destroy Kentomaru. Fight they did, and they nearly lost.

_Hundreds of demons and humans lay dead. Those who were left fought with all their strength, but they were loosing. Three demons were arguing heatedly with several humans._

"Three demons came up with a plan, and convinced the humans to follow along. While these humans distracted Kentomaru, the demons went about constructing a gateway of their own. At the last moment, the last of the combined human and demon forces threw Kentomaru off his feet, and into the gateway, which lead to another dimension. The gateway closed after him, but it remained.

_The three demons stood in front of the gate, surrounded by the surviving humans and demons. In front of the crowd were two people: a dark haired man dressed in odd armor, and a silver-haired man who looked oddly like Sesshomaru._

"The three demons were honored as heroes, but there was still something required of them. Sense the gateway was still there, it was possible for Kentomaru to find some was to break though, so these three were asked to stay and guard it, and that their ancestors would guard it as well, as long as it existed. They agreed, and became known as the Three Fates.

"The Fate of the Past was said to have the ability to read minds, and channel other's emotions. The Fate of the Present was said to have the ability to see anything or anywhere he wished. The Fate of the Future was said to have the ability to see the future."

"So, what does this have to do with what's going on now?" Inuyasha asked.

"Kentomaru supposedly had a fearsome aura, which caused such intense fear, it paralyzed anyone who was weaker than him, which was basically everyone." Keade explained. "This darkness, which is slowly spreading, seems to be similar."

"But, shouldn't he still be locked inside the gate?" Miroku asked.

"It is most likely the case of an old woman being nostalgic," Keade said with a sigh, "but still… no, it's probably nothing."

"You know, I think I have heard that story before," Sakura said.

"I was just thinking the same thing," Benji said. "Though I can't seem to remember where I heard it."

"On an interesting note," Keade said, "the general who led the demons was your ancestor, Inuyasha. And the human warriors are most likely your ancestors, Sango, Kagome, Miroku."

"That was an interesting story, Keade," Kagome said, with a huge yawn, "but I think it's time to go to sleep."

"I'm not tiered," Inuyasha said, glaring at the Panther Demons.

"Suit yourself, Inuyasha," Kagome said faintly, drifting off to sleep.

_HINATA'S POV_

Hinata had listened to everything the old woman had said. She hadn't understood most of the story, and really didn't understand why her master wanted to know about this. But, it was not her place to question her master's orders. She vanished from her place in the Sakura tree, to return to her master and report all that she had heard.

-.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.-

And that's the chapter! I hope you will forgive me, and remember, R&R, and all Flamers will be fed to my Flamer Eating beast.

One more thing; I need you're help. Can someone please translate the phrase "change again" into Japanese for me? I need it for a BleachXNaruto story. Thanks, and Dewa kore de!


End file.
